Uluru
by leytonio
Summary: Alex Rider thought he had finished what he started in Cairo, he thought wrong. A new friend, a new mission, and the Australian secret service equals this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is leytonio,**

**You may have noticed my sudden story deletion, the reason is that I'm going to do my stories one by one, and think each one out before I write them.**

**This story, Uluru, takes place after the events of **_**Scorpia Rising**_**, if you have not read this book, press the back button now or spoilers will be received.**

America

When someone knocks at the door at 2 o' clock in the morning, it's never good news.

Especially not for Alex Rider either, he had undertaken nine ridiculous missions from MI6, the special operations part of British military intelligence. He had lost himself bit by bit in these missions, his friends, his education, his family, and eventually, the only person that really cared for Alex, Jack Starbright was killed.

Jack hadn't even really been part of all this. She had been planning to go to America, meet her friends and family again, but this was not to be. The young lady had been killed by none other than a man who had engineered the creation of the mission, saw everything right down to Jack's death. And Alex had been forced to sit and watch.

Alex was up getting a drink for himself when someone knocked on the door.

With a horrible feeling of déjà vu, he shuffled to the door and opened it.

The man on the other side of the door was none other than Joe Byrne, the man who had sent him on several of his missions, he had 'borrowed' Alex from MI6 every time, not that Alex was given a choice, and his subordinates had even water boarded him once for information he didn't have.

So, as you can expect, Alex was not pleased.

Just as he was about to yell something he had a good look at Joe and stopped. He was clutching his chest, where there was a dark red stain, obviously blood. He was gasping for breath and the very fact that he had paid this visit himself was enough to tell Alex that something was wrong.

"Alex, I… am.. so sorry" he gasped. This man was dying in front of him and was wasting his time apologising? Silently he motioned for him to step inside.

Mrs Pleasure had walked downstairs and took in the wounded man staggering over to the couch. "Oh my god!" she cried, "are you okay?"

"go call an ambulance and get some bandages, hurry!" Alex said as the blood began to spread again on the man's shirt.

Speechless, Mrs Pleasure obliged

"It's too late, there's nothing you can do" Joe groaned.

"Don't say that! Hurry with those bandages!"

"We're all out!" Mrs Pleasure cried.

"Don't… bother" said Joe, "I… came here to tell you something important, looks like someone realised how important it was" He smiled weakly.

Alex had stopped his useless attempts to stem the blood flow and just sat there, feeling useless.

"Last week I received a call from ASIS"

Alex remembered ASIS. It stood for the Australian Secret Intelligence Service. In other words, the Australian MI6. Led by the blind Ethan Brooke, they were relatively friendlier than Alan Blunt, even If they did see it fit to almost blow him up with a landmine in order to test him.

"Ethan told me that they needed you again for something really big. I told them that you weren't available any more. They tried to express how important it was that you came to Australia, but I was ignorant."

"Two days later I received a message from a man named Marc Damon. Apparently, the house that Ethan Brooke had slept in was destroyed by a missile. It was impossible to tell where it came from, but it was very clear that these people were not joking, and I wasted no time getting to you."

"I was careful of course, I had a whole convoy with me. The cars were bulletproof, with projectile-elimination systems built in. I didn't count for the driver having a gun though"

Joe leaned over to alex, supporting himself on his shoulder, and coughed blood on the lounge.

"Alex… If you don't go, you'll be in more danger than ever before. These people will be in danger, everyone will!"

"If.. if you go, there will be a man waiting for you at the airport."

"How will I know who it is?"

"Don't… don't worry, you'll know…"

And with a feeble attempt at a smile, Joe Byrne slumped forward.

He was dead.

**So, how did you like that? Don't forget to review, no flames, just constructive criticism and encouragement!**

**-leytonio**

**(ideas for ch. 2 would help!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry if that last chapter was a bit short, I'll try to fix that here**

**Don't forget to review! Always open to constructive criticism, encouragement, and ideas!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Alex Rider, I only own my characters. This story has no ulterior motive, and is purely for entertainment.**

Beijing, China

A man sits in his office desk, signing papers. Every time he signs one he signs the tally mark for five and stamps it with an ink scorpion, the universal symbol for the terror organisation Scorpia.

'Five' was obviously not his name, just the one he used. There was not a person in the world other than himself that knew his true name. That name was Tian Quei (1).

He sat back at his desk and sighed. He had recently been gives the responsibility for taking charge of the first non-profit operation that the organisation had ever run, and it was not the simplest task either.

On his desk was a memo.

_Dear 5, _it read. _Mr Razim told me to inform you that in the event of his failure and death, he would like you to personally take care of a certain liability. The liability in question was none other than a component of the horseman project [file 34], a certain Alex Rider. Alex is a British schoolboy who was recruited by British Military intelligence [file MI6]. He was coerced to work for them on several occasions after the death of Ian Rider high value MI6 agent and uncle to the boy. He was also recruited by the CIA [file CIA] a few times and ASIS [file ASIS] once. I myself attempted to recruit him for our purposes but the boy lacked the willpower to kill. This boy is the only thing that stops us from regaining power. __He must be eliminated immediately. __I understand that this is the only non-profit operation you have run, but Scorpia does not wish to make a habit of it._

_I hope that you are well_

_Oliver d'Arc._

He put down the page. Yes, the boy would be taken care of. And in the most destructive way possible.

Sydney, Australia

Anthony had spotted his target.

The street was empty except for one other man, walking along the pathway in a dark jacket.

15 year old Anthony Smythe crept up behind the man, and took his father's knife from his pocket.

"hey, hand over the wallet!" Tony said, startling the man.

The man stopped then kicked backwards, knocking him in the gut.

Tony fell to the ground, winded, as the man leant over and twisted the knife out of his hand.

"not so tough are you now eh?" he sneered at the boy, "eh? Little **prick!**" the stranger kicked Anthony.

"ugh!" he grunted

"you're just lucky that I don't really like the police, but I'll be taking this" he said, holding up the knife

"no…wait" but the man turned away and walked off.

Tony got up and went after him, he didn't care about the money anymore, but that knife was special.

It was his father's hunting knife, and it was always just sitting on his workbench. Anthony had always asked him why he had it, but never got a straight answer.

It was also the knife he had taken his own life with.

He shook It out of his head, it was time to concentrate.

ASIS Headquarters, Sydney, Australia.

"but what if he…"

"he's not going to come!" Marc Damon stressed to his assistant, what was his name again? George something…

"we can't just pick some kid off the street!" George said

"I'm not saying that we do that, I'm saying we keep our eyes open for a good candidate"

"but still-"

"Alex Rider is not coming! The CIA gave us their answer and I doubt they would change it so soon, as far as I'm concerned, Alex Rider has retired."

"alright… shall I run the records for possible candidates?"

"yes, yes just let me work" Joe said tiredly, as his assistant George what'shisname left the room.

"alrighty then" he said, picking up the next file.

He slammed his fist on the table.

It was in braille.

Outside ASIS headquarters (aka Starlight Enterprises)

The man disappeared through the double doors, and Anthony followed him in.

The stranger walked into a lift that was marked-AUTHORISED PERSONELL ONLY, and Anthony watched as the doors closed and the lift travelled to the eighth and top floor.

Anthony was about to follow when a massive security guard walked in front of him, blocking his way.

"Got any ID kid?" the man asked, raising his eyebrows.

"uhh… not at the moment but-"

"Then get out! **Staff Only!**" the man said, pointing towards the exit.

"Geez… I'm going!" Anthony said irritably hurrying towards the doors.

Back outside Anthony looked at the windows all the way at the top.

There weren't any poles or anything, but another building was very close to the one in question.

He walked over and braced himself between both buildings, unaware that one of the tiny cameras on the building was focused on him.

He took a deep breath and started to climb.

**Thanks don't forget to press the review button!**

**\**

**\ Down there somewhere**

**\ **

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter of 'Uluru'**

**By the way, forgot to add this footnote in the last chapter. 'Tian Quei' is almost the same as the word '****cinque****', Italian for five.**

**Review please else I'll get lonely and grow a neckbeard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider, only my characters; my story has no motive aside from entertainment**

Starlight Enterprises, Sydney, Australia

"What the hell?" Chris Jameson asked himself when the boy on the footage started climbing the wall

He pulled out his phone and called George (who cares what his last name is?)

"Yeah, you'd better get down here real quick" he said as the boy on the image reached the first floor

"What is it?" he heard the unimportant character say

"Some kid is actually trying to climb the building, should I alert security?"

"Hmmm… no, I'll take care of this" George hung up.

"Better tell Marc" George said, "He's going to _love _this"

Airport, somewhere in the US

"Alex, don't do this" Sabina Pleasure pleaded, "I don't want you to get involved in this again"

"I have to get involved, or else others will get hurt"

Mrs Pleasure got out of the car, looking harassed.

"Alex… I am so sorry, those men didn't give me a choice, and whenever I said anything they started spouted nonsense about 'general obedience from authorities' and 'public safety'

"It's okay, I-"

"I can't believe this! I've only just met you and we had you safe, but these people don't give a damn do they?"

"well-"

"You can't go dragging a boy around the planet against his own will it's just-"

"Mrs Pleasure!" Alex butted in "I know all of this, but there's nothing I can do about it"

Sabina had tears in her eyes, "just… come back in one piece please?"

"I promise"

And with that, he walked off disappearing into the crowd.

"Now how am I going to find this guy…?"

He bumped into someone

"Sorry" he mumbled

"Alex Friend! Fancy meeting you here!" the voice replied, calling him by his cover name while at point Blanc.

Alex turned to face a fat man.

"Smithers?"

"That's right my boy!"

It was very unsettling knowing the fat English man wasn't actually Smithers but he tried not to think about it.

"Why are you here?"

"Shh… I'll tell you everything when where in the plane" he whispered

20 minutes later

"So as you were saying?" Alex said as they buckled themselves in for take-off.

"Well, that Ethan Brooke came to us first about a mission for you, but he was wasting his time. One, you weren't going to agree, two Mrs Jones wasn't going to agree, and three, you weren't even in Britain!"

"A week later we got a message from a contact in CIA telling us that Joe was dead and your mission was going ahead, so I was sent as your escort."

Suddenly a man stood up and walked down the aisle

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't stand up during take-off"

"I don't care"

"Sir please sit down!"

Suddenly he took a gun from his pocket, and aimed at Smithers

An old man across the aisle quickly took a sub machine-gun from his bag and aimed it at the man

Several more people who weren't panicking did the same

"Well my boy, it appears as if we have some protection"

The man, completely shocked, was quickly subdued by the small crowd and dragged to the baggage compartment.

"What the hell?" Alex finally managed to say.

Sydney, Australia

Anthony grunted as he dragged himself onto the second floor window ledge. For some reason all the rooms had blinds down, so he wasn't worried about being seen.

He _was _worried however, of smashing his skull open on the ground below.

A short amount of time later, he had made it to the fifth floor where there was an open window.

He dragged himself in, panting heavily.

_That is a lot harder than it looks _he thought

"Looking for something?" a voice asked,

"HOLY SHIT!" Anthony yelled, falling backwards on the ground

"Watch your language Anthony" the voice said

"How in the hell do you know my name?"

"Knowing things is my job, now take a seat"

Take a seat? The man wasn't giving him much option, and the window didn't look very inviting, so he seated himself.

"Before I say anything, I want you to understand your position. You have no parents. Your mother died of cancer and your father committed suicide shortly after. You were caught with an illegal weapon, which you were trying to use to rob someone. You then followed them here and attempted to trespass. A security guard clearly stated to you that you were not allowed to enter the building."

Anthony listened in stunned silence. How on earth did this guy know all of that?

"Directly following that, you risked your life scaling the building in order to trespass again in order to steal an illegal weapon. You were caught by a high authority individual who now has full control of your situation"

"High authority… who are you?" Anthony asked

"I'm getting to that. This business is completely fake. 'Starshine enterprises' is not an actual business, and is a front for our organisation."

"Which is…?"

"All major countries need a system of obtaining info, even during peacetime. Australia is one of them."

"Stop dodging my question!"

"We are the Australian Secret Intelligence Service, or ASIS. My name is Marc Damon, the head of this organisation, and you are in a LOT of trouble"

**Review or else I'll crash Alex' plane into your house then have the old guy shoot you **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Enter leytonio and cast**_

**Leytonio: hey guys!**

**Audience: What's with the wording?**

**Leytonio: I'm doing all my stories in play form now!**

_**Flashes cheesy grin**_

**Audience: oh come on! This is so frustrating to read!**

_**Leytonio laughs**_

**Leytonio: Just kidding! I'll write my stories normally!**

**Audience: What gave you this stupid idea anyway?**

_**Leytonio stops laughing and looks depressed**_

**Leytonio: I don't get many reviews… so I made the audiences script myself…**

**Audience: Wait… So you're controlling what we say right now? That's really weird.**

**Leytonio: Well, how do you think you were speaking collectively?**

_**Audience looks at one another**_

**Audience: Holy crap! We did not notice that!**

_**Enter Othello**_

**Othello: Where'st be Iago? I must slay that villain in the likeness of the many he has slain!**

**Leytonio: What the hell are you doing here? I didn't create you! Shakespeare did!**

**Othello: Perhaps if thee woudst say the disclaimer, then thy audience would know**

**Leytonio: alright, alright, I'll do it!**

**Othello: And stop using damn theatre script!**

**Leytonio: Okay… Wait did you jus-**

_**Theatre closed**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex rider, Othello, or any makes brands or references mentioned.**_

_**This story is for **__**entertainment only**__** and has no ulterior motive.**_

Sydney Intl. Airport, Sydney, Australia

Smithers and Alex walked through the tunnel connecting the airport to the plane. Smithers was very deep in thought, a look he didn't make often.

"Alex… Let's get a sandwich shall we?" he said nervously, motioning toward a sandwich bar next to the arrivals section.

"Do we really have time to-"

Smithers' look told him otherwise.

"I have to tell you something important" he said through the corners of his mouth, handing Alex one of those tourist guides.

Alex felt very uneasy as they sat in the corner table of the bar. Something wasn't right. Surely if those guys in the plane were secret service they'd have searched the plane for more assailants, or even stayed to protect him?

"Alex"

Alex snapped back to attention as Smithers leaned over to him.

"When Mrs. Jones received the call, she didn't just say no"

"what do you mean?"

"she tried to _shut it down_. I overheard her while testing surveillance equipment. She was yelling something about how the best agent in any service couldn't do it."

Alex could'nt think about the mission. He was thinking about something else entirely. The three people who had taken down the assassin weren't right. They weren't as serious or stone faced as most operatives were…

"But that wasn't weird compared to the actual mission. You see, the mission in question was actually incredibly simple. Something you could pull off on your first ever mission."

Alex' mind was racing. Those men had gone into the cargo hold with the assassin. And haddn't come out.

"But the real stunner wasn't this…"

Suddenly Alex knew what had been niggling him for so long.

Alex had seen something glint on one of their boots as they walked off.

A silver scorpion.

"the real stunner was that Alan Blunt stepped back in and tried to shut it down too"

_What?_

Juan got up, a smile on his face.

The main objective of the little confrontation was not the kill anybody, but to give them a peace of mind that they were protected.

Which they weren't

If everything had gone to plan, all escorts from ASIS would have been dealt with.

An old man grinned and handed him a suitcase. Inside was a Browning Hi-Power, or HP.

He fitted a silencer and calmly strode out of the cargo bay, as the other people armed themselves similarly and followed.

Juan was the man who replaced Nile. Funny how Scorpia didn't really go in for last names.

As Julia Rothman was deceased, 5 took him in as his assistant.

Though when it comes to Scorpia, assistants do some pretty questionable things.

Such as kill a fat Englishman.

"Smithers…"

"yes, Alex?"

"I think we may be in trouble"

"we're always in trouble, but what makes you say that now?"

"I'm pretty sure ASIS' logo isn't a scorpion."

"What? Where did you see that?"

"Those people on the plane-"

He didn't finish his sentence as Smithers cried out.

"Several people screamed at the sight of a man on the ground with blood coming out of his head.

He'd been shot.

Starshine Enterprises, Sydney, Australia

"What?" Anthony asked

"ASIS. Australian Secret Intelligence Service." Marc Damon said patiently

"so like… spies?"

"yes"

"Then why the hell would you tell me that?"

"Because I believe that you could help us with a small problem."

"why me? Why not get that guy who's really good at stealing knives?"

"stealing knives...? Oh you mean that incident from before. Is that why you came up here?"

"Yeah…"

"You're taking this quite well" Marc remarked

"Stop changing the subject! Why me?!"

"because if we sent in an adult to do it, they would be spotted at once."

"No! Go stuff yourself!"

"Hmmm… guess you don't want _this_ back" Marc said, laying the hunting knife on the desk.

It had a carved wooden handle that fit easily in your hand, a tiny leather strip attached to the end of the handle to hang the knife from. The blade ws serrated on one side for cutting meat or wood, and curved on the other side for slicing through flesh (bit graphic, I know). And had the initials B.S carved into the wood in cursive writing: Benjamin Smythe. His father used to take him hunting with his rifle, but for some reason never took the knife, despite it being so perfect for the job.

"Okay"

"pardon?" Marc said feigning ignorance

"I'll do your goddamn job for you."

"Well that's settled then, my assistant George will brief you downstairs"

"What about my knife?" Anthony asked

"You can have it back…after you're done."

**Will Smithers die?**

**Will Alex make it to ASIS?**

**What will happen to Anthony?**

**Will we ever learn Georges last name?**

**Will I continue to annoy everyone with questions?**

**Three of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**Read, review, and save me from getting a neckbeard.**

**-Leytonio**


End file.
